


"Stop Falling For Me, Man!" -"Dude!"

by Adventurer1267



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer1267/pseuds/Adventurer1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordecai developes feelings for his best bro, Rigby. However Rigby isn't much of one for feeeeliiingss- they are human, not animals but do have animal like characteristics. They have no tails or ears or fur, hair and skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stop Falling For Me, Man!" -"Dude!"

It was the dead of night, street lights lit up like stars and showing every inch of green grass. However all of these lights couldn't match the heavy white moon that cooled mother earth and let her children rest. Below this orb was the Park house. Inside laid a tan man. He sighs and sits up on his trampoline, clothes falling off of himself and onto to the cold hardwood floor. He yawns and tears roll down for his dark brown watering eyes. He hadn't slept so well lately, the normal dark circles under his eyes just getting deeper in his skull. He climbs off his so called 'bed' and swayed to the white door. He opened it real slow with a loud creak and stepped out into the hallway. Down two doors and to the left. He turned on the light, locked the door and looked at himself. Smooth light tanned skin with a bit of freckles. He had a gap in his teeth and brown bed head. His normal spiky hair was everywhere, looking like a hurricanes victim. He sighed again and stepped to the toilet. The shuffling sounds of him wiggling down his pajama pants and boxers fill the quiet room. He carefully takes the organ in his hands and relieves himself. Good thing the morning wood didn't set in or anything. When he's done he lazily shakes and tucks himself back in his pajama pants and washes his hands thoroughly after flushing. He cuts off the lights and scurries back to bed. He lays under his clothes and tries so hard to sleep. He's so out of it and soon passes out successfully. 

 

At 8 am a pale skinned man wakes up in his bed. It's a real bed, complete with a mattress and bedspread. He rubs his eyes and pulls back his covers. He swings his feet out over the bed and stands up, going to the bathroom. When he comes back he ignores the bullshit of morning wood and lays back down. After awhile of pouting under his blanket, because of the reminder of loneliness, he pops his head back out for air. He looks over at the pile and thinks of his best bro.

Sometimes the male caught his eye. He had real nice hips and was damn sure adorable when he got mad at certain things. However he did always fight with him and ended up having to fight his battles too since he's so weak. But he loved fighting for him. - It was really quite a shame Rigby was so uninterested with others and dating. Mordecai could probably show him a real good time if given the chance. Treat him right, give him love- 'Jesus Christ stop!' He thinks. 'You're just saying stupid shit cause your desperate for some attention.' He internally groans at this and rolls over. 

Rigby lays under his clothes, and snores softly. He was too tired for life. Why must the universe expect such things from him? Like getting up and living.- but he supposed it might be a necessary evil. So when he awoke he pulled himself up and grabbed a comfortable outfit to wear. He drowsily made his way to the bathroom and threw his clothes down to the floor by the closed toilet bowl. He peels out of his pajamas and turned on the shower. 

Mordecai couldn't get Rigby up that mornings and decided to go get coffee. However he made a horrible decision to drink both coffees and not head home right after. So after almost an hour and a half, his bladder was begging for release. Mordecai busted through the front door, almost knocking down Benson. He was yelled at and ignored him, making his boss' face turn red. The younger man rushed down the hallway. Two doors down and to the lef-....

Mordecai tore open the door and clutched his pants, about to burst when he saw Rigby getting out of the shower. 

Rigby's eyes were closed, a white towel in his hands as he dried his brown wet hair. His shoulders and chest was peppered with freckles and frame so small. Steam was floating up from his body and clouded the mirrors and room. What really burned an image into Mordecai's mind was Rigby's manhood. He was about 7 inches and uncut. Mordecai looked up, meeting Rugby's now open eyes. The tan boy glared and quickly shoved him out and slammed the door. Benson came rushing down the hall, stopping to see Mordecai on his ass and his pants soaked. They caught eyes and the older man yelled at him to clean himself up and to never run again.


End file.
